Uniting a God
by Anfini08
Summary: I know my path... is the right path... Then why wouldn't the Endless that was now Fou-Lu's other half let him do what he intended to? Based on the "bad ending" of BoF4, the full god has gone to find and kill Yuna, and things get odd when Deis appears...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Breath of Fire or any of its chacters. Don't sue me Capcom, I love you! Make more BoF! Okay, I dunno what else to say so here you go.  
  
_I had everything I needed to do what I had come to do... So why couldn't I?_  
  
_Because of me. I won't let you.  
  
_He couldn't believe he faltered there on top of the tower, staring over the landscape below him. _But I know my path... Is the right path...  
  
No._  
  
Urging himself to transform, Fou-Lu's full blooded god body would not move.  
  
_Not everyone is like that. Not all the mortals are like Yuna. I can see the depths of your heart, but mine is blind to you, or perhaps you choose to ignore it...  
  
_The wind itself seemed to try and push Fou-Lu's cries of summoning away from him. He couldn't feel the burn of scales rippling over him. He could only stand there and fight against his other half, the young blue haired Endless that was now trapped inside of him...  
  
_You've killed my companions with my power. You've killed all those I have come to love. Do you need to kill everyone else?_  
  
Unwillingly Fou-Lu turned his head towards the dead bodies laying behind him. None of them were bloodied up, the blast had taken away their souls and no more. Their eyes were more vacant than that of a normal dead person, for eyes are a window into one's soul, and unlike those physically killed their soul had been ripped from their form instead of slowly trickled away from a tortured body.  
  
_Why... Why did you do that?_  
  
Surely it wasn't Fou-Lu's emotions, but he bent down near them, a saddened expression on his face._ What dost thou want me to do?  
  
I-I don't know...  
  
Yuna..._ The thought of that man made both Fou-Lu and his other half's stomach churn unpleasantly. Fou-Lu's eyes flared like they had when the Hex had hit him. Like when Soniel stabbed him. Like when he was greeted in his second life...  
  
_You intend to hunt him out?  
  
And achieve what thy pitiful group of mortals couldst not achieve. I am complete. I am god.  
  
_Standing up, Fou-Lu turned his head to where he had been staring, off of the great tower that overlooked Chedo. His piercing green eyes stared down towards the heart of the city, examining the people that looked like mere dots from his height to any mortal eye.  
  
The thing was, Fou-Lu was now far from mortal. He could make out every face, every clan. _  
  
He is there._ For the first time both halves agreed on something, their voices sounding as one.  
  
_Allow me to do this!_ Fou-Lu screamed to his other half as he gathered the power to transform. His other half granted him his wish.  
  
When transforming as a full god, things were very different. The pain that normally wracked his body was replaced by a feeling that felt like a rushing waterfall or power. Crossing his hands in front of him and allowing them to be pulled back Fou-Lu was lifted into the air, a pillar of light rising around him like reversed lightning.   
  
His shape began to change to accomadate the dragon's blood that coursed through his veins. Scales crawled up his arms and stopped at his elbows, claws poking out of his fingers. His clothes ripped from him, they were quickly replaced with more scales, falling down to his feet and pushing out deadly talons. A tails lashed out behind him, whipping back and forth once like a striking snake. The small horns that rested on Fou-Lu's head grew and shot forwards like knives. His long hair became course like a mane, flowing in the high-altitude wind. Two stripes of platinum, which matched all of his scales, crept of his cheeks, stopping right below his intense eyes and still green eyes. A pair of wings extended from his bare shoulder blades, their silvery membrane quickly drying. Combat ready the Myrmidon dragon eyed the ground hundreds of feet below him.  
  
Fou-Lu let himself fall, spreading his draconic wings outwards to catch air and control himself. Like a hawk he sped towards the figure he had seen to be Yuna, clenching and unclenching his fists which cracked a few times as he did so. _I shalt kill that traitor!  
  
_The already devastated townspeople were horrified by this new threat, a dragon who's rage would surely take them down! The speeding creature zoomed by the petrified people, his wings grazing some of their cheeks, the wind he left buffeting others. His target wasn't clear as he weaved his way through rubble and people near the ground of his once proud city.  
  
Only when Yuna was near, only when Fou-Lu had stood in front of him did he stop. I suppose you want to kill me, the Grassrunner regarded him proudly as though he were no more threat than an innocent child...  
  
Don't toy with me, growled both Fou-Lu and his other half's voice, sounding at the same time yet still separated.  
  
You are no threat yet. Perhaps you are one with yourself, Yuna added that part with a bit of an odd chuckle, But you are not of the same mind, intentions.  
  
Fou-Lu's patience with Yuna had gone short, his temper flaring. With a growl he leapt at the cruel man and plunged his fist downwards, a glow emanating off of his claw's tip. Right before it was landed Yuna flew upwards in a snake-like glittering trail, landing on the stone arch that entered the city. You cannot harm me, I know what you will do before you do it, Yuna laughed bitterly. He seemed a bit shaken at Fou-Lu's speed.  
  
Thou art an empath, Fou-Lu commented, while still holding his fist to the ground his eyes shifted upwards.  
  
Yuna replied, a smug look on his ugly face. His fox's tail flicked behind him a few times as Yuna coldly regarded the god that stood before him. You would be a good sacrifice for the Carronade! But alas, I doubt you would go without a fight...  
  
Rage boiled up in Fou-Lu again, and with a roar he flew into the air, fists first. Hitting the arch with a horrendous impact he sent it falling backwards, Yuna of course flying off again. Come get me when your mind is strong, the Grassrunner taunted before he couldn't be seen.  
  
Slowly Fou-Lu walked back towards the imperial castle, reverting to humanoid form as he went. The people of Chedo reacted a little better to this, merely giving him dirty looks.  
  
When the god reached the sacred yard that was in the heart of the palace he sat on the pedestal of a Kirin statue. He focused what was left of his mind, seeking out the minds of his companions, the Fou dogs Won-Qu and A-Tur. A-Tur appeared from the door behind Fou-Lu, walking around him and prowling out in front of him. The giant draconic dog sat on his haunches in front of his eternal master, awaiting commands. Yes m'lord?  
  
Yuna. Thou art to seek him out and report to us when you hath found him.  
  
And of mine brother? the dog inquired, referring to the other servant of his master.  
  
Send my word to him - he shalt be of use as well, Fou-Lu nodded before standing up again.  
As thou wish, Majesty, A-Tur bowed before running off on his powerful legs.


	2. Deis Reawakens

fuluending2.html 


End file.
